Pages of Time
by pizzaDORK
Summary: 4 girls go back in time (i know it's overdone, but you should still read this story). PG-13 for language
1. Emergency Landing

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies…deal wid' it.

****

A/N: Yo, yo, yo. What's up my peoples? Okay…now that that's out of my system on to my story…The title sucks, so if you have any suggestions just let me know…Oh yeah, the characters that I own (Hallie, Cate, Melissa, and Brianna) are all based on my friends (I love you guys!). Well…I guess that's all I have to say…on to the story…

Chapter 1: Emergency Landing

__

~ "A friend is a gift you give yourself." -Robert Louis Stevenson ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Open the gates and seize the day…Don't be afraid and don't delay…Nothing can break us…No one can make us give our rights away…"

"Will you please shut up?!"

Cate was watching Newsies for about the millionth time, and her friends were simply getting tired of it. Of course, it didn't help that they were all crowded onto a leer jet with no way out, or that Cate had taken it upon herself to sing all of the songs…over and over and over again.

"No, I will not shut up. I like this song," Cate said, ignoring the groans of her three friends.

"That's it," Brianna said, standing up, "it's time for an intervention." With that, she grabbed the remote control from the seat next to Cate and flicked the small television set off.

"Hey!" Cate said, trying to grave the remote back, "I was watching that!"

"Not any more you're not," Brianna said, turning off the DVD player.

"Fine," Cate huffed. She slipped the DVD out of the player and back into its case gently. Then she shoved it into her Dooney & Bourke carry on.

"Thank you!" Melissa and Hallie said in unison.

"Man, look at that rain," Hallie said. She pressed her face to the window and sighed.

"And lightning," Melissa replied.

"And thunder," Cate threw in.

"Ladies?" the pilot said, coming over the intercom.

"Yes, Alan?" Melissa answered, trying to sound older than she really was. Brianna, Cate, and Hallie all made kissy-faces at her.

Melissa's dad was a big L.A. lawyer, and he was letting the girls use his private jet to fly to Florida for their summer vacation. He always had the same pilot fly his plane: Alan. Alan was 28, and Melissa had had a crush on him for years.

"We're going to have to make an emergency landing in Kansas City and wait for this rain to stop. We're experiencing a little turbulence, and I'm having trouble picking up some signals," Alan said.

"That's fine, Alan. Just be careful," Melissa replied.

__

"Melissa and Alan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Cate sang.

"Shut up!" Melissa said, throwing a small pillow at her.

"Oh, don't deny your true feelings," Cate said, laughing.

Melissa was beginning to turn a deep shade of red. She pushed her long honey-blonde hair behind her ears and stuck out her tongue.

"Turbulence…" Hallie said, giving the word a slight sexual undertone. Everyone just looked at her, shook their heads, and rolled their eyes.

"Ladies," Alan came on the speaker again, "we'll be landing in about twenty minutes, so start getting ready."

"Okay. Thanks Alan," Melissa replied. And again the three other girls made kissy-faces at her.

"Stop that!" She laughed.


	2. This Sucks

****

A/N: I apologize for the formatting being kinda' messed up…I'm working on it. Well, on to the story…

Chapter 2: This Sucks

__

~ "Constant use had not worn ragged the fabric of their friendship." –Dorothy Parker ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, this sucks. I hate emergency landings," Cate whined as the girls entered the small private airport in Kansas City.

"It's only for a little while. Just until this storm stops," Melissa replied.

"Stop taking Alan's side," Cate huffed.

"The thunder is scaring Rags," Hallie said, cuddling the small dog.

Rags was Hallie's dog, and he went everywhere with her. And I mean everywhere—even on vacation. The dog was a small, black mutt with shaggy, scruffy hair. And it barked a lot. Wait, I take that back, it didn't bark…it yapped: a high-pitched, annoying yap common in small, annoying dogs.

"Oh, she'll get over it," Cate replied cynically.

"Shit," Hallie cursed, as the lights suddenly went out.

"It's okay people. Calm down," an airport employee said, flicking on a flashlight and walking towards the girls.

__

People? Cate thought, _there are only four of us here._

"Did I mention how much this sucks?" Cate asked.

"Yeah," Hallie, Melissa, and Brianna replied.

"Just checking."

"If you ladies will just wait here, I'll go see what's happened. Probably something to do with the storm," the airport employee said.

__

No duh, Cate said to herself.

"Here's an extra flashlight for ya'll," the employee said, handing a flashlight to Cate.

By the light of the flashlight, Cate could read her nametag. It said: "Hi! My name is Lisa." _Thanks Lisa,_ Cate sighed to herself.

"Hey, Cate," Brianna said, "shine that light over here." Cate did as told.

"What is it?" Melissa asked in reference to a small book sitting on one of the seats in the airport's waiting lounge.

"A book," Brianna replied.

"I know that. But what's in it?"

"I don't know."

Brianna opened the book slowly. Suddenly there was a burst of light throughout the room and the book's pages began turning rapidly. The girls fought against the force that pulled them towards the book, but they didn't succeed, and were quickly swept into the pages.

****

A/N: Once again, sorry 'bout the formatting. Also, I know the chapters are really short, but I'll be putting up more than one at a time. I should have some more up soon, and don't worry…our guys will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Please review!!! Oh, and please read and review my other story "Smile." Thanks. Bye!


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

~*~Shout-Outs~*~

Marge: I'm glad my story intrigues u…at least, I think I'm glad…

Heather: y haven't u viewed? I am giving u a julian newsie and u didn't even review my story…psh!

Bittney: sadness for u and ur lack of a computer…*hehehe…points and laughs at brittney's lack of a computer*

Chapter 3: Not in Kansas Anymore

__

~There are lots of ups and downs in life, so just ride the wave." –Jesse McCartney~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ouch," Brianna said as she hit the cobblestone sidewalk.

She stood up next to her friends and looked around. There were people everywhere dressed in 19th century clothing, and there were carriages being pulled by horses.

"Guys," Cate said, slowly, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"No shit, Sherlock," Hallie replied.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"N—"

"Both of you shut up!" Brianna cut in.

"Who asked for your opinion," Cate said, snippily.

"Really," Hallie responded.  
"Gosh. You're like a couple of two years olds," Melissa said, shaking her head.

"Damn straight," Hallie replied.

"Where are we?" Brianna asked.  
"Wherever we are, it's your fault we're here," Cate said to Brianna.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" 

"You're the one that had to open that stupid book," Cate said, "everything was fine until you opened the book."

"Well, I blame Hallie," Brianna said, pointing at Hallie.  
"What'd I do?" Hallie said, shocked.

"Nothing. You're just the 'scapegoat,'" Brianna replied, making air quotes with her fingers when she said the word "scapegoat."

"Ooh. Scapegoat. Big word for such a small brain," Melissa laughed.

"Oh you know it…wait! Hey!" Brianna exclaimed. 

"Okay, guys, we need to figure out where we are," Cate said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hallie remarked again.

"Shut up," Cate said.

"No, you sh—"

Melissa held up her hand, "Please, don't start that again."

"Fine," Cate and Hallie said in unison.

"Jinx," Hallie cried.

"Knock on wood," Cate said.

They both rushed to a newspaper wagon sitting nearby, but Cate got there first.

"Ha! You can't talk, you can't talk," Cate teased, "You can't talk until your name is said three times!"

"Hallie," Brianna said.

"Hallie," Melissa said.

"Not gonna' happen," Cate said, "Ha…Hal…Hall," she teased.

"Hallie," Melissa said, "There. It's done. It's over with. Now will you please behave?"

"Aw. You ruin all my fun," Cate whined.

"I know. I know," Melissa replied, putting her arm around Cate's shoulder, "but you love me anyways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not like that Melissa," Cate said, brushing Melissa's arm off of her shoulder.

"Oh, you're sooo funny," Melissa replied sarcastically.

"Damn straight," Cate said, making a 'gangstah' hand sign.

"Buy me last pape, miss?" A young boy said, tapping Cate on the shoulder.

She spun around "Uh, sure kid," she said, fishing a penny out of her bag, "Here ya' go."

"Thank you," the boy said.

"No problem," Cate said, quickly scanning the headlines.

The boy walked off and Cate turned to her friends.

"Guys," she said cautiously.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Guess what year it is," Cate said.

"1986?" Hallie asked.

"Yes, yes, it's 1986. It's so obvious, what with all the people wearing leisure suits and spandex shorts," Cate replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Hallie asked, "I was right? Where are all these people? I don't see them."

"You dumb-ass," Cate said, shaking her head, "It's not 1986. It's 1900."

"What?" Melissa asked, her jaw practically hitting the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Read it and weep," Cate said, handing her the newspaper and pointing to the date.

"We're in New York," Melissa said, pointing at the title of the newspaper—_The World_.

"Wow," Hallie said, petting Rags.

"Hey, guys," Cate began, "it's been almost a year since the newsies' strike."  
"Wow, we should throw them a party," Brianna said sarcastically.

"We should!" Cate exclaimed, laughing.

"People are looking at us funny," Hallie said.

"People always look at you funny," Cate replied.

"Shut up," Hallie said.

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you."

"Please, don't start that again," Melissa begged.

"Oh. My. God." Cate said suddenly.

"What? What?" Brianna asked.

"It's…it's…it's…"

"What? What?" Bri asked again.

"It's Kid Blink," Cate said, her eyes growing wide.

"Who?" Brianna asked.

"Kid Blink--one of the guys from _Newsies_. You know, the dude with the eye-patch."

"Oh," Brianna said, "the pirate?"

"He's not a pirate," Cate replied.

"No. He's a newsie!" Melissa exclaimed sarcastically.

"Damn straight," Cate said.

"Stop saying that," Melissa said.

"Make me, short stuff," Cate said in reference to Melissa's small stature of 5'1".

"Oh, don't even," Melissa said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, Cate, where is this Blink kid?" Brianna asked.

"Over there," Cate answered, pointing to a blonde boy with an eye-patch standing across the street.

"Yo, Blink!" Hallie shouted suddenly. Cate's hand shot up and she covered Hallie's mouth.

Blink turned around to see who had called his name, and Hallie waved. 

"You idiot!" Cate whispered loudly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making a friend," Hallie said, pushing Cate's hand away.

"How'd you'se know me name?" Blink asked, walking up to the girls and eyeing them suspiciously.

There were four of them. The one who had waved had chin-length straight, black hair, dark brown eyes, and was about 5'3".

The one beside her who had covered her mouth when she had called him over had layered dark brown hair that was a little longer than her friend's. Her eyes were light brown with flecks of green and gold, and she was the same height as her friend. The two other girl's had layered blonde hair, although one's was more of a honey blonde and her hair fell past her shoulders, whereas, the other's hair fell to her shoulders and she had bangs. Also, the one with bangs was about 7 inches taller than her friend. All of the girls had suitcases.

"That's a good question. How did we know your name?" Melissa replied, "Cate, would you like to handle this one?"

"Why, thank you, Melissa," Cate said, then she turned to Blink, "It's a long story, so why don't you take us to the lodging house and we'll tell you all about it."


	4. Spot Would Die to Hear That

Chapter 4: Spot Would Die To Hear That 

__

~"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same." –Elbert Hubbard~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here it is—the lodging house," Blink said, guiding the girls inside, "now how'd you'se know me name and how'd you'se know I live at da' lodging house?"

"Do you mind if we stay here for a while—just until we sort some stuff out," Cate asked.

"I'se guess so," Blink said, "lemme ask Jack. Hold on." With that he bounded up the stairs, leaving the girls standing in the lobby.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Cate said.

"What now?" Brianna asked.

"We're gonna' get to meet Jack Kelly—THE JACK KELLY!" Cate said, excitedly.

"Woohoo," Hallie said, twirling a finger in the air.

"Shut up," Cate said.

"No you shut up."

"Here we go again," Melissa groaned.

"Jack said you'se can stay," Blink said, bounding back down the stairs to the girls.

"Thank you so much," Cate said.

"It's no problem," Blink said, "By-the-way, you'se know me name, but I don't know you'se."

"I'm Cate," the girl with brown hair said.

"Hallie," said the girl with black hair. She was holding a small dog that began to yap when she spoke, but quieted quickly when Cate gave it a nasty look.

"My name's Brianna," the blonde girl with bangs said.

"I'm Melissa," the shortest girl said.

"Lemme show you'se your room, and then you'se can get to tellin' me how you knew me name," Blink said, leading the girls up the stairs.

"Dis'll be you'se room," Blink said, guiding the girls into a small room filled with three bunk beds on either side of the room, "da boys' room is jus' across da hall, and dere's a bathroom you'se can use next ta it. Don't worry 'bout us, boys, dough, we got our own bathroom."

"Thanks," Melissa said.

"Hey Blink," a tall boy with a cowboy hat and red bandana said, entering the girls' room.

"Hey Jack," Blink replied, "Dese are the girls I was askin' 'bout. Dis is Cate, Hallie, Brianna, and Melissa," he said, pointing to each girl as he said their names.

"Those are awful unusual names for dese parts," Jack said, "but it don't mattah. The name's—"

"Kelley, Jack Kelley," Cate cut in.

"Hey, how'd she know dat?" Jack asked Blink, suspiciously.

"I don't know, Jack. Dey knew my name, too," Blink replied, "and dey were jus' about to tell me how," Blink said, turning to the girls.

"Yeah, about that," Cate said, "you probably won't believe us."

"Try us," Jack responded.  
"Well, you see, we're not exactly from around here," Cate began.  
"We guessed 'dat," Jack said, "So where exactly are you'se from?" 

"Los Angeles, California, but we're all from Dallas, Texas originally," Cate replied, "Oh yeah, and where we're from…it's the year 2004."

"You'se lyin'," Blink said, shocked.

"No, she's not," Melissa said, "We really are from the year 2004."

"Prove it," Jack said.

"Hey! My iPod still works," Brianna said. She had been ignoring the conversation at hand.

"Are you serious?" Cate asked, walking over to her friend.  
"Uh-huh," Brianna said, dancing in a circle around Hallie.

"I wonder if mine works," Cate said, pulling hers out of her bag, "Yay! It does work!" She said, excitedly.

"What's an i…i…"

"iPod?"

"Yeah. What's an iPod?" Jack asked.

"It's a little thing that you can listen to music on," Cate said, handing her iPod to Jack, "See, you put these headphones on," she stuck a headphone in his ear, "and you pick a song," she picked the song "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer, "and then you can listen to it wherever you are." Jack jumped when the music reached his ear.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's music," Cate said.

"I know music, and dat ain't music," Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"Lemme listen," Blink said. Cate handed him the headphones and he listened for a few seconds.

"Jack's right," he said, "dat ain't music."

"In 2004, that is considered music," Cate said.

"How'd you get da music in dere," Jack asked.

"It's kind of complicated. We have a lot of technology in 2004, that you don't have today."

"I guess dey really are from da future, Jack," Blink said, turning to his friend.  
"I guess so," Jack said, "But how'd you'se get here," he asked Cate.

"Why don't you ask Brianna?" She answered, turning to Brianna.

"What?" Bri asked, still dancing.

"Why don't you tell the boys how we got here? Since it's all your fault," Cate said.

"It is not my fault!" Brianna said, but then she proceeded to tell the boys how the girls' flight had been detoured to Kansas City and then she had found a book that had sent them here. She had had to stop a few times to explain certain technologies to them (i.e. plains and airports and such).

"You left out the part about how Cate was watching the movie about them on the flight and she wouldn't stop singing the annoying songs," Hallie said when Brianna had finished the story.

"Oh yeah," Brianna said, "There's a movie about you guys. That's how we knew your names."

"A what?" Blink asked.

"A movie, a motion picture, a flicker, a cinematic event," Cate answered.

"Dere's a flicka' 'bout us?" Jack asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yep," Cate answered, "It's about the strike, and it's got all of the Manhattan Newsboys in it." 

"And Spot Conlon," Melissa added, smirking at Cate.

"Yeah, and Spot Conlon," Cate said, nudging Melissa in the arm.

"Holy cow," Blink said, shocked, "Spot would die to hear 'dat."

****

A/N: My devoted fans *coughcough*, I would like to apologize to you all for making this story into a Mary Sue *sobs into hands*. I just can't help it. My friends are just so perfect…*coughcough*…no, seriously…I'm sorry. *sobs uncontrollably* 

Melissa: Spot, what did you do this time?

Spot: *throws hands into air in defense* I didn't do anything…I swear!

Brianna: Uh-huh… *continues to dance around with her iPod*

Hallie: *singing* _I am a goat…_ *dances to the loveliness that is Adam Greene*

Ooooooookay…that was random….please review!


	5. The Lori Dance

Chapter 5: The Lori Dance 

__

~"The only way to have a friend is to be one." -Ralph Waldo Emerson~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I guess ya' really are from da' future," Jack said after he and Blink had thought about this concept for a while.

"Yep," Cate said, nodding.

"So, how are you'se gonna' get back 'dere (*there)?" Blink asked.

"We hadn't really given it much thought," Melissa answered.

"I'm hungry," Hallie whined, out of the blue.

"You're always hungry," Cate said.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you."  
"You."

"You."  
"You."

"You."

"Are 'dey always like 'dis?" Jack asked Melissa.  
"Always," she answered.

"Why don't we's go get something to eat," Jack suggested to end the girls' bickering, "do you'se have any money?"  
"Yeah, we've got plenty of money," Brianna said.

"Good. Let's go," Jack said, heading out the door.

(**A/N:** I apologize ahead of time for this next scene…it was completely out of my hands. I am apologizing because this scene has absolutely, positively NOTHING to do with the story. It is only in this story because my friend Heather threatened me with her lighter if I did not add the "dancing Lori" scene. So you see, I was in a bit of a predicament, as I am deathly afraid of Heather with a lighter. Oh, and Lori owns herself (I think). Once again, I apologize.)

The group left the lodging house and headed for Tibby's, a local newsies' hang out. On their way to the restaurant, a girl about their age approached them.

"Me name's Lori," the girl said.

"That's nice," Hallie replied.

"I's can dance," she said, looking at Hallie.

"Uh-huh. That's great," Hallie replied.

"I'll dance for you if ya' want," the girl continued.

"Ooooooooookay," Hallie said.

"It'll cost you a penny."

"Give me a penny, Cate," Hallie said, turning to her friend.

"Why?"

"This kid wants to dance for me," Hallie answered.

"That sounded so wrong," Cate said as she handed Hallie a penny.

"Here ya' go kid," Hallie said, handing the penny over to the girl.

The girl took the penny and backed a few feet away from the group. When she was in just the right spot she began to dance. First, she swiveled her hips a bit. Then, she began to flail her arms. Finally, she added her legs by kicking them in circle motions. She continued with this for a few more seconds and then began to "break it down." She put her hands above her head and slowly began to lower herself to the ground, kicking her legs out in front of her all the while. 

"It's like watching a car wreck. It's scary, but you just can't look away," Cate whispered to Hallie.

"Uh-huh," Hallie replied, enthralled with Lori's "dancing."

When the girl was finally finished, she ran up to Hallie and said, "Thanks for da' penny," waved, and ran off.

"That was weird," Melissa said.

"And bizarre," Brianna added.

"And random," Hallie said.

"And it cost me a penny!" Cate exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in desparation.

"Sorry," Hallie replied.

"Yeah. Whatever," Cate said, "You owe me."

"I could dance for you," Hallie snickered.

"Please don't," Cate pleaded, but it was too late. Hallie began doing the "Lori dance."

"Oh, good Lord," Cate sighed and the group continued on towards Tibby's.

****

A/N: That was sooo random. But my life was in danger, so I had to add it. Thank you Heather for "suggesting" the scene, and thank you Lori for being Heather's inspiration. Viewers at home, I send my sincerest apologies to all of you. Please review.


End file.
